


Sappy Couples: Save Lafayette!

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: JeSuisChrist: Herc hurry up im being attacked by Phillip and Frances4SetsOfCorsets: Yeye gimme a sec she's been using my purple woolNarrativeControl: No i havent bitch i've been using your lialic wool4SetsOfCorsets: Why tho i need itNarrativeControl: I need it more tho4SetsOfCorsets: But i need it thoNarrativeControl: Why thoJeSuisChrist: This is going to go on for a while isnt it





	Sappy Couples: Save Lafayette!

4SetsOfCorsets: ELIZA WHERE ARE YOU  
NarrativeControl: ZUMBA WHERE ARE YOU  
4SetsOfCorsets: APPARENTLY NOT AT ZUMBA WHY TF ARE YOU AT ZUMBA?  
NarrativeControl: IM HERE WITH GEORGE FREDRICK AND SAMUEL  
4SetsOfCorsets: You literally hang out with those people like never wtf  
KinkGeorge: Math class zumba  
NarrativeControl: Professor Lee runs a zumba thing and all of our math class goes bc its fun and he's fun  
Damilton: Sam doesnt do math?  
KinkGeorge: He likes watching professor lee he is crushing mega hard  
NarrativeControl: And you'd think he'd see the boner Lee pops whenever he see's Sam in his zumba outfit but ya know  
Damilton: Boy Blind?  
KinkGeorge: Boy hella blind  
Damilton: Rip  
JeSuisChrist: ALEXANDER IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS SINCE YOU'VE BEEN HOME  
Damilton: I WAS DOING SCIENCE FUCK OFF  
JeSuisChrist: THE AMOUNT OF FINGERS GWASH CAN GET IN YOU ISNT S C I E N C E  
Damilton: It totally is and its 3 by the way  
KinkGeorge: Good to know  
4SetsOfCorsets: Eliza dearest darling dear  
NarrativeControl: Yes, Hercules?  
4SetsOfCorsets: I know you must be so busy with your zumba  
4SetsOfCorsets: But my knitting stuff is in your appartment and i dont have a key  
NarrativeControl: Alexander hop off washingtons dick for a second and let herc into my appartment  
Damilton: Laf do me a favour and use my keys to let herc into eliza's appartment  
JeSuisChrist: YEs Yes dear of course  
Damilton: <3 <3  
\---------------------------  
GWash(ingMachine): Get off your phone we are cuddling dear  
Damilton: Get off your phone and keep cuddling me wyd  
GWash(ingMachine): Better?  
Damilton: Very much so  
Damilton: Your couch is so comfy??  
GWash(ingMachine): It's expensive, i should hope so  
Damilton: The view is so pretty aswell  
GWash(ingMachine): Yes, Yes it is.  
Damilton: Did you just kiss the back off my head  
Damilton: Were you looking at me??  
Damilton: I can feel your face heating up your so sappy oml  
Damilton: I love you so much omg why are you like this  
GWash(ingMachine): I love you too Honeypot  
Damilton: NOW I'M BLUSHING STOP WITH THE CUTE NICKNAMES  
GWash(ingMachine): I'll stop when you come up with something that beats the southern charm  
Damilton: boi  
GWash(ingMachine): Stop squirming and let me hug you  
GWash(ingMachine): Oh your facing me now  
Damilton: Stop texting and kiss me, asshole  
\------------------------  
JeSuisChrist: Herc hurry up im being attacked by Phillip and Frances  
4SetsOfCorsets: Yeye gimme a sec she's been using my purple wool  
NarrativeControl: No i havent bitch i've been using your lialic wool  
4SetsOfCorsets: Why tho i need it  
NarrativeControl: I need it more tho  
4SetsOfCorsets: But i need it tho  
NarrativeControl: Why tho  
JeSuisChrist: This is going to go on for a while isnt it  
\------------------------  
*Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Three*  
Pegarita: Okay so whats on the agenda today  
LittleRedDress: I've got the groceries to shop for  
LittleRedDress: Theo is working on a piece for a commission  
LittleRedDress: You need to sleep because staying up all night watching anime isnt healthy  
Pegarita: Devil is a Part-timer is so worth it though?  
LittleRedDress: That may be but it was 13 episodes and you didnt sleep the night before  
Pegarita: Karneval is also worth it  
LittleRedDress: Go to sleep you weeb  
Pegarita: Get me so pringles from the store?  
LittleRedDress: Of course  
Pegarita: DONT LEAVE WITHOUT KISSING ME  
DangDiggityDosia: ME TOO I WOULD LIKE A GLORIOUS SMOOCH FROM MY LOVELY RED GODDESS  
LittleRedDress: You are both f u c k i n g nerds  
LittleRedDress: Nerds  
\--------------------------  
4SetsOfCorsets: Laf let me chill at your place  
JeSuisChrist: Sure  
4SetsOfCorsets: WoooooOoOOOOoooOOooOoOoo  
JeSuisChrist: Am i gonna regret this?  
BenTolMadge: Probs tbh  
MacaroniAndMe: B o i   
BenTolMadge: Oh yea sorry  
JeSuisChrist: DONT LEAVE ME WITH HIM  
\-------------------------------  
MacaroniAndMe: We really need to stop texting halfway through sex  
BenTolMadge: So we've exchanged it for texting after sex?  
MacaroniAndMe: I'm a little out of breath dear i dont think i can talk  
BenTolMadge: Do you need your inhaler????  
MacaroniAndMe: Nah nah i'm fine  
MacaroniAndMe: I just want cuddles come here   
BenTolMadge: That is a request i am always happy to oblige   
\------------------------------------  
ABurrSir: This chat is a mess  
Turtle.Boi: Yeah lmao  
JeSuisChrist: Please save me herc wont stop singin  
ABurrSir: Sorry we're on a date  
4SetsOfCorsets: Let it GOOOOOOO  
\----------------------------  
Turtle.Boi: It's so quiet  
ABurrSir: Why are you texting?  
Turtle.Boi: Because its so quiet.  
Turtle.Boi: Its nice  
ABurrSir: Not as nice as your face though  
Turtle.Boi: Aaron i s2g if you make me blush in this field i will end you  
ABurrSir: Green and Red compliment each other well, dont you think?  
Turtle.Boi: AAROn  
ABurrSir: okAY ILL STOP DONT TICKLE ME  
\-------------------------  
Trolley: Lafayette how you doing buddy  
JeSuisChrist: He's singing Moana now so im feeling better  
Trolley: Thats good  
\--------------------------------  
*Darling, Dearest, Jemmy*  
Angeli-kickyourass: Honestly @James how tf are your arms long enough to reach round us both?  
Trolley: Ikr i am in heaven honestly  
Angeli-kickyourass: I am so snug rn  
Angeli-kickyourass: i just love you both so much??? Ahh  
Trolley: Fucking same i love you and i love james and why tf are we so sappy  
Trolley: James is probably confused as to why we both just started crying  
Angeli-kickyourass: Hug each other through Jemmy??  
Trolley: Hugging through jemmy  
\-------------------------------  
*Advanced Mathematics ft our Groovy Teacher*  
GeneralWhee: I suppose i should change the chat name because im not your full time teacher next yer  
KinkGeorge: We've still got you for Advanced Tutor right?  
GeneralWhee: Yea dont worry  
GeneralWhee: Why would i ditch you guys your my favourite class  
NarrativeControl: Is that because we actually show up to your zumba class and bring a cute boy that your totally crushing on?  
J.Bellamy: Who?  
KinkGeorge: Shsh Bellamy  
J.Bellamy: Rude  
GeneralWhee: It may be due to that yes Eliza  
GeneralWhee: But also because you guys are the first class to ask if they could cry in the exam and then go on to actually cry in the exam  
*NarrativeControl set the chat name to "Advanced Maths with our Sweet Tutor Charles"*  
GeneralWhee: awh, thank you Eliza  
KinkGeorge: Bt in all seriousness we can hit you up with Sammy if you want  
GeneralWhee: How would you do that?  
KinkGeorge: Add y'all to a group chat?  
NarrativeControl: Help Us has nearly 15 people in it George  
GeneralWhee: Maybe wait a bit, George  
KinkGeorge: Okay Okay  
KinkGeorge: Gonna do it eventually tho  
\------------------------------  
NarrativeControl: Herc come over  
4SetsOfCorsets: Why?  
NarrativeControl; Why do you think?  
4SetsOfCorsets: OMW  
JeSuisChrist: Thank the lord  
Damilton: Lafayette i'm on my way home  
JeSuisChrist: Woo we can watch this anime Peggy recomended  
Damilton: Sexy Mc'Donalds satan?  
JeSuisChrist: Sexy Mc'Donalds Satan.

**Author's Note:**

> Im getting back into the swing of things so these should be more regular? I hope?  
> I'm in a sappy mood, sue me. I wanted cute couple moments let me l i ve   
> Comments and Kudo's support my life please thank you x


End file.
